Godess' Gravitation Fanfiction
by Elemental Gang
Summary: Poor Shuichi. Yuki has kicked him out five days straight, and he needs to figure out a plan, a plan the would require a childhood friend. But when this friend arrives and he sees how much she's changed, would people really fall for it? What he doesen't kn
1. Chapter 1

All right people, this is my first so don't slash, I'm working on it. My person is also only in this chapter, you'll see what happens to her later. Anyways, Gravitation is copyright to Maki Murakami

Godess Anthopa of the Elemental Gang

**Gravitation Fanfiction **  
Part 1: Jealousy's Plan   
_Chapter1_

_I was lying on the bed, my lover above me, his lips almost touching mine, his grip firm, but soft, I looked into his eyes, as his lips were just about to touch mine... _

I woke up sleeping outside of Yuki's place. Again. As usual I got kicked out, and the only reason he would let me back in tonight is his usual reason. Sex. I shook my head in disbelief and stood up, brushing myself off, "I can't believe it...that's the fifth time this week...meaning it's already Friday, meaning I've been kicked out every day.." I murmured to myself. It was frustrating. One minute you think he loves you, and the next he's scowling and acting like he hates you. I mean, mood swings much? But anyways, that's beside the point. The point is if I get kicked out one more day, I'll...I'll..I'll...! Oh I don't know what I'll do, but I'll do something, Yuki can't kick me out six days in a row!.

Next Day  


...he did. He kicked me out for the sixth day in a row, and this time, I don't even know what I did!. I mean, usually I know, sometimes I'm annoying, or I bother him too much, but today I can't figure it out. Maybe he wanted to break some sort of record? But that still doesn't change the fact that I need to take some sort of plan of action. And I knew just the woman who would help me do it.

"You want me to do what!" was her first response when I called her the next day. "You heard me" I replied "I need to make Yuki jealous somehow, can you believe he's kicked me out six times! SIX TIMES!." "I know..." she replied "But wouldn't it seem..you know…awkward?." "How so?" I replied, seriously confused. "Well...would anyone fall for it? I mean, if your first relationship is with a guy, why would someone think you were with a girl?." "Well...I dunno..." I admitted. "Well then why should I help you!." "...cuz' your my friend?." "No." "PleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasePUH-LE-HE-HEEEESE." "OK OK! Just shut up!." "Yay!" I replied happily. "No wonder Yuki kicked you out, Shu.." "What was that?" "Never mind gotta go!." And she hung up on me. But that ok, because I convinced her to go along with my plan. I just hope it works...

So, in a few weeks she flew here to help me with my plan. But when I met her at the airport, I wasn't sure if this was gunna be fake or real, because boy, she had changed! Godess was normally a tomboyish, flat-chested, short flabby girl. But now she was the complete opposite of that. I shook off the thought, remembering I could never do that to my Yuki, and went over to greet her. "Hey" I replied happily. To my surprise, she had to look _down_ on me, I just hoped it was her high heels. "Shu...ichi?" she replied, with a confused look "Is that really you?." I nodded nervously, the tall Godess made me nervous that she might step on my and squish me like a bug. Thankfully, I was right, it was her heels. She took off her shoes and was then down to my height "I though you would be taller, but I guess we're both in the same boat" she laughed. I was relieved she really hadn't turned into some tall sexy giant that was gunna squish me like a bug, so then I took her hand and led her out.

After she dropped off her things at a friends place, we went out for a walk to brief on what was going on. "So basicly..I act like the childhood friend that I am, but just try to get close and shit?" she asked. "Mmm pretty much" I replied "You just have to try and make him as jealous as possible." She paused, but then said "I can do that...I think.." "Don't worry, you can!" I replied, giving her a friendly hug. "Shu...need air.." she replied. "Oops...sorry." I replied, forgetting how sensitive she was. "It's alright..." she replied "So..when does this all start?." "Tomorrow" I replied, pretty confident "Meet me outside the building at around 10, mmk? I better get going" then I ran off. What I didn't know, was she had other plans "Ohhh! Crap! I didn't think he was gunna make me do it then! 10 o'clock is the time for the interview...what am I going to do...?."

On the way home, I thought this all over. Am I really doing the right thing, well, I guess I can't turnback on that now since she's already here and briefed, now can I?. I just hope it all works out. Of course, as I suspected, I got kicked out for being an annoyance. But what can I say? That's just what I do, it's the way I am. I guess no one has really been able to put up with it yet, but even if they could, it doesn't really matter, because I'll probably never change. Probably.

OK! Time for me to tell what happened with my interview. That's right, it's me, Godess. Well, I went to Tohma's office to find he wasn't even there, imagine that. Banging my head against the wall, he actually came up behind me and scared the hell out of me. "What are you doing? You're going to hurt yourself that way" he said. "Gah!" I replied, shocked "Oh! I..I..I'm sorry sir!" I replied "I..I..I was just woundering..do you think I could change tomorrows interview? Something a bit more important came up...""A good artist will be able to handle things that are booked for the same time" he replied "I guess this makes a good test" and then he walks into his office as I took a facefault.

What's gunna happen next you ask? Sorry, but the author says I can't tell ya until chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

By popular demand I have stopped bieng a lazy ass and wrote the next chapter! xD Also the fact I've been having major writes block for it doesen't help either, so it's short

x.X oh well...

Godess of the Elemental Gang

**Gravitation Fanfiction**

Part 1: Jealousy's Plan

_Chapter 2_

I don't belive it. She's dead. Godess is dead. I got the call at around 8:30 AM, Yuki was muttering something about breaking the phone as I passed his room. He didn't kick me out, but he made me sleep on the couch. On her way back to her friends place she was hit by a drunk driver and pronounced dead at the scene. Which means, I HAVE NO ONE TO PROCEED THE PLAN WITH!. So when I went into work, guess how happy everyone was that I was in a slump. Yea, not very. Even when K threatened me with a bazooka it didn't work this time, and no one had mentioned what had happened to them, so they didn't know what to do with me.

"Why is Shuichi so sad?" a firmilliar voice cam from behind me. I turned around to see my vocal idol on his knees, using his pink rabbit for a puppet. "Kumagoro don't like Shuichi be sad" he made the rabbit cover his eyes. But I still didn't do anything, I just sad there like a bump on a log.

He finally stood up and put the rabbit on my head "Come on, Shuichi, cheer up! Ooo I know! Wanna colour? Wanna colour huh? huh? huh? Oooo or get ice-cream! Ice-cream make it aaaaaaaaaall better." I coulden't help but smile at his attempt, I mean, who wouldn't?. "Pwease? Pwease tell me why you are sad, Shuichi..." Ryuichi practically begged.

"She's dead..." I murdered, not really planning to say much else.

"Eh? Who" he asked, scratching his head.

"One of my best friends..." I murmured, but all you could really hear was 'best friend'.

Now everyone looked quite confused, "But Hiro's right there!" Ryuichi said, pointing to Hiro, who had cocked his head to one side.

"Shu..this is really confusing..." Hiro said 'Who are you talking about?."

"She was an elementary school friend...she and her family moved to America in seventh grade and I never saw her again. We only occasionally talked on the phone" I replied, not telling them that I really had seen her and I was forcing her into helping me make Yuki stop kicking me out.

The room went quiet, until Hrio spoke again "You never told me about her, Shu...why?."

"I don't really know, I guess it never really needed to come up" I replied.

"You know, even though she's dead, don't you think she would still want you to be happy?" K said from the corner.

"I guess..." I murmured.

"Besides, maybe her death is a good song writing motive? Get your emotions out on paper?" he urged, I could tell he was desperate to get me to write something.

I sighed and flashed a smile at him, taking Kumagoro off my head "You know what, your right. I'll get right on that."

Unfortunately, when I got home, I was worse than at work. "Yuuuuuuuukiiiiiiiii" I sobbed, clinging to his leg "YUKI IT'S HORRIBLE DX."

I heard him let out a frustrated sigh before answering, "What's so horrible that can make you more annoying than usual, Shuichi?."

"SHE'S DE-HE-HEAD" I sobbed.

"Eh? Who?" Yuki asked, his voice softening a touch.

"One of my old elementary school friends..." I sniffed, still clinging to his leg.

He shook his head and peeled me off his leg, holding me up by the back of my shirt "How did it happen?." I then proceeded to tell him what happened, accidentally spilling the plan along the way. "Whoa whoa whoa ," he said after hearing about it "What do you mean, a plan to get me to stop kicking you out?."

"W..w...well...I thought maybe..just maybe..if I made you jealous you would stop kicking me out of the house..."

The place went totally silent, you couldn't even hear the cars wizzing down the street. "Shuichi...haven't you learned by now?" Yuki finally said in an annoyed town "If you would stop being so damn annoying then maybe I wouldn't yell and kick you out so much!."

"You wouldn't! SO YOU DO LIKE ME!" I reached out to hug him, but he held me far enough out that my arm's couldn't reach him.

"Here's a perfect example."

I didn't answer, then murmured "I'm sorry...I..I..I can't help it, I just want you to love me..but I don't know how...I try not to make you upset, but it isn't quite working..."

He cocked an eyebrow, and then gave me one of his sly smirks as he set me down "Love you, eh?."

_Uh oh, I know where this is going...but I guess maybe, if this is how it should be, that's how it will be_ I thought as he pulled me into the bedroom, closing the door softly behind him.


	3. Part 2:Chapter 3

YAY! I'm so lazy 3 I finally did write the naxt chapter/part.

Godess

**Gravitation Fanfiction**

"Honey, Let's Never Have Kids"

_Part 2_

A few weeks later, I never expected the mighty surprise I would get when I went into work. No one had gotten there yet, and the place was already trashed, and it looked like K has taken a facefault. "Erm...dare I ask..?" I said, stepping over a toppled chair.

"Ugg..." was all I got. Not even a gun threat. Just 'Ugg.' Something was up.

"Erm, what's going o-WHOA!" I dodged a Kleenex box before answering "What was that!."

"A five year old human hurricane..." he groaned.

"Eh?" I replied, confused.

"My son Micheal..me and Judy got in a fight last night and she left me with him..now I gotta watch him till' she cools down..." he replied, getting up off the floor.

I diden't even have to ask before something came hurdling onto my back "Piggyback piggy back!" he demanded as I fell face first.

"Gee Shu, I knew you were a pushover, but I diden't think your were that bad" a voice from behind me said as a weight was lifted off my back.

"Eh, Hiro?" I said, standing up. Hiro was holding up Micheal by the back of his shirt.

"Pummie down!" Micheal whined as K too him from Hiro.

"I'm really sorry..." K apologized "He's a bit of handfull..."

"A BIT!"

"Ok alot but still..."

That's when Suguru got there, and he wasen't impressed by the mess either, considering he tripped over the toppled chair by the door and dropped his keybored. 'What the-! WHO PUT A CHAIR THERE!."

"Me me!" Micheal replied proudly "I did!."

"Why you little..." he scowled, standing up.

"Now now, he;s only a child, no need to get so upset" K replied calmly as if nothing had happend "If we all work hard enough we can get this place quikly cleaned up and then get straight to work!."

So, after about ten minuets of us working and K ordering us around, we had cleaned up the place, but not for long. "Are you sure he isen't going to have to be here for a long amount of time?" I asked once we were done.

"Naw" K replied confidently "Judy should come back tonight, so just today ."

"You better be right.." Hiro mutterd "That kid is a handfull..."

K then put Micheal down in a chair "You, stay there" he orderd.

"Do you really think that's gunna work?" Suguru rolled his eyes.

K took out a machette and held it up to MIcheal "But of course."

"OO K! You don't threaten little kids!" I exclaimed.

"Whaaaaaaaat" he whined "It works at home."

We all gave him a scornfull look and he put the machette away "Your'e no fun...I was just kidding!."

Unfourtunetly, that thirty seconds was enough to Micheal to scurry out and rake more havoc. We heard Sakano gasp and drop something from Tohma's office. "Uh oh..." we ran down there to find Micheal had barged in and climbed up on Tohma's desk.

"You daddy's boss?" he asked curiosly.

Tohma laughed "Sortof" he replied.

Sakano kept bowing 'Sorry!Soprry!Sorry! I'll fix it!" he kept blabbering.

"It's alright" Tohma replied as K scooped him off the desk.

"I should apologize" K said "I should have watched him better."

Tohma smile dlike nothing had happend "It's alright, just don't let it happen again. What is he doing her, anyways?."

"Don't ask" he replied tirdly as he left.

"He should be gone tommarow" I said, following the rest of them out.

Once we got back to the studio, we had to think up a plan. "What are we going to do with this kid?" I asked.

"K, we can't keep him here," Hiro added bluntly.

"I have no other place he can go! The daycare's won't take him and school doesen't start for another month!."

"Doesen't surprise me..." Suguru mutterd under his breath.

"Well...if it's only going to be today, then we could just put off recording and watch him. I mean, there's five of us once Sakano get's back, and one of him, and even though he's a menece, we should be able to keep him under control...right?." The others nodded in agreement.

"I dunno..why do I think this is going to go horribly wrong like in manga and stuff?" Sakano said, entering the room.

"Because it probably will" Hiro replied. And boy, was Hiro right.


End file.
